The Sleepers and The Sleepless
by Shattering Desire
Summary: The daughter of Triton would soon found out she's walking into a world not known to many even among gods and Demigods; and though dangerous as it was, its dangers would actually stay dead (and not come back to hunt you down to kill you in horrible, painful ways.) :: Cover Image gives you the general idea of what OC looks like.
1. Chapter One: That Damned Tingle

A/n: I'll come back to this eventually, but for now it will simply sit and gather dust, much like my other stories on here. Probably just gonna wing it whenever I get back to this; and only brief mentions of events from the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books because she'll only get word of them from someone (probably Annabeth) as she won't be (directly) involved. I was, however, going to make the OC a daughter of Hephaestus, but I decided to go with Triton because - I dunno. I just wanted Triton to be involved I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SLEEPERS &amp; THE SLEEPLESS<br>**_a Percy Jackson & The Olympians and Stoneheart Trilogy crossover_

* * *

><p>The Daughter of Triton trodden through the thick mud that came up to her waist in no time at all and with ease, her dagger's blade glinted ominously in the rainwater while the waving tentacles on either side of the golden colored handle with a line of water curling around it as its owner held it tightly within her right hand, the pearl's ever-changing color changed a blue that was almost white. Two-Tails, she named it when she was ignorant of the fact that it was not tails but tentacles, her gift from her father when she was young. (Not that she knew that at the time, when she found it laying beside her after a traumatic encounter of a Hellhound that gave her scars that are embedded along the right side of her neck and shoulder, her father told her this when they first met a couple of years later at some random beach she almost got her guts splattered onto the sand by the Minotaur. Either way, she became attached to the name, and it's a way to annoy her father.)<p>

Glancing behind her to look at the monster following her – _'Blasted Demigod scent,'_ she cursed – she saw it get into the large mud puddle. Still running, because if what she had in mind didn't work she was going to stay a head, but slowing a bit to focus on the rainwater within the mud. By the time the Beast got halfway through, she almost thought her idea didn't work, when the Beast abruptly halted in its eager chase; its got stuck. Seeing this, she stopped, as she was still quite a ways away still, she decided to make full use of the Blessing she gained from her grandfather. She felt a familiar tug within her as she made the heavy rainwater coming down near the beast to sharpen into that of broken glass shards. The Beast – she's honestly not sure what it is, and she won't ask something its name because 1) It's trying to kill her in Nasty, Painful Ways, and 2) what if it can't talk? She doesn't want to be insensitive and make it have another reason to hunt her down when it comes back – Exploded into golden dust and disappeared into the thick mud.

Cassandra Witecoff let out a sigh, relaxing as she did so. "Thank you, grandfather, for your Blessing." After giving her thanks, she moves on to leave the forestry and into the city, town – whatever the people who live here call it, to look for a hotel to stay at. She knew she wouldn't get a reply, as always, because she always makes sure to give thanks for the Blessing whenever she used it, which wasn't very often that Poseidon wouldn't be annoyed from the constant thanks, but common enough that he would not think her ungrateful. Much like how she would not get a Spoil of War that often, but she would still sacrifice them to her father.

Not that Cassandra has all that much contact with her godly family side, she prefers being by herself than smothered with a large group of people unless she has to, but she's at least friendly terms with her father, uncle, and grandfather; not so-much with her grandmother, Amphitrite. However, her father said that she just dislikes Demigods because his father tends to … go off and sire a child with a mortal more often than she'd like.

Right now, though, she's currently searching for her Uncle, who is younger than her by three years but despite that small age gap he still tries his best to look after her whenever she's around camp, and if he's not there, he usually tries to get his girlfriend to do so for him; she doesn't. However, the blonde doesn't because Cassandra told her straight up that she only allows him to do it is because he _is_ her uncle and that it is pretty clear that he wants to be close to whatever family he can, because Triton and Amphitrite _clearly_ doesn't like him at all. So, anyway, Annabeth and Cassandra came to a silent agreement not to tell Percy this, because then he'd be overly protective even though Cassandra had spent _several years_ outside of the camp surviving on her own until she was found. Well, Annabeth believes so, and her being a Daughter of Athena and actually knowing her Uncle's for longer, Cassandra has no reason to doubt her.

But back to her Uncle Percy's search party event. She had searched with the Hunters for a bit but all that did was cause an argument between her and Thalia concerning her uncle, so Cassandra decided to go off and search for him elsewhere. When she had finished searching for him in Canada, and caused one hell of a commotion there, she went on a cruise that was going to Europe at some port she cannot remember the name of, and she covered any place she encountered when she arrived but attracted a few monsters here and there, obviously, and causing commotion until she became an absolute expert of manipulating the Mist.

However, as she finally exited the never-ending forestry part of the grand city she is in and glanced around in confusion and slight anxiety from the amount of people walked past, Cassandra felt a – _tingle_. Her brows scrunched her forehead as she frowned a bit; if she had to guess as to what that damned tingle was, it'd be that she has something important she has to do here.

She always got that gods forsaken tingle whenever she had to do something.

She shudder, "Damn, should have brought a better jacket," she muttered when she noticed she had caught the curious eyes of bored mortals walking home from work, wrapping her arms around herself in an act of feeling cold. See, a thing of being related to the Sea God, Goddess, and Messenger is that you don't get cold or sick in water. Be it rain or otherwise. (Or at least, that's what she believes. She never got around to ask someone.) 'Need to get to a hotel to stay tonight,' Cassandra pursed her lips in thought as she glanced at the direction her gut was tugging her towards before striding with purpose in said direction.


	2. Chapter Two: Forewarning

Cassandra yawned as she took off her grimy clothing and place them off to the side, she'd wash them once she got the chance. But for now she'll have to deal with using the credit card that she had borrowed from a friend of hers, or at least _she_ considers him a friend and dear family member, Nico di Angelo, to get some new supplies tomorrow as she got the get-some-new-clothes problem handled. Though she was, still is actually, curious as to why he gave her a credit card when he had been in the process of ignoring her like she was cancer itself for a couple of weeks previous.

(Then again, that was kind of her fault, not that she meant to do that, it kind of just happened – how was _she_ suppose to know he was trying to keep the fact that he was gay a secret?)

But since it came so damn handy, especially _now_, she wasn't going to complain, but instead give him the next awesome thing she can think of; make use of her awesome, matchmaking lovin' magic and get him to live a little more than just simply surviving!

The granddaughter of Poseidon laughed when she got of the shower, water floating off of her and went down the shower drain (thank gods' she and her uncle still have the ability to clean themselves); oh, Nico wouldn't know what happened until she got him hitched with whoever the lucky bastard she chosen for him! And God or Goddess of love or not, they had better watch it when it comes to Nico's love life. Boy needs some happiness and lovin', dammit.

She huffed as she slides into the surprisingly comfortable bed after she had slipped on a sweatpants and a tank top, her mind going nuts with her irritation – among other things.

* * *

><p>She grunted when she woke up the next morning but she merely turned around and placed one of her hands beneath the pillow she wasn't using currently and buried her face in the one she was using before going laying still once more. She wasn't certain what had woken her up, but she was not going to take chances, her hand tightening around the handle of the dagger placed beneath the pillow.<p>

She swears if this is a damned monster, she's going to go nuts on the gods' forsaken thing. Waking her up while she was in a pleasant sleep… oh, she'll teach it a lesson it won't forget. She even hopes that'll reform soon afterwards just so she can kill it again! Not that'd she would be very happy if it was a mortal checking up on her either.

"Miss Witecoff?" an older woman's voice asked hesitantly. Cassandra grunted. "Are you… feeling well? You seem rather pale and clammy."

What? "Ah, just got caught in the rain last night, it's probably nothing." She does not get sick.

**«HAH! I bet that Uncle of yours would tell others different.»**

Never mind, she thought. She is hearing voices in her heard.

**«Oh, really? Here I thought I was god, just wandering around and stumbled across a Greek Demigod in** _LONDON_ **of all places to be.** **But nope, turns out I'm just a nonexistent voice inside a Demigod's head.»**

"… have someone bring up some chicken soup for you, Miss."

Cassandra blinks and unburies her face to look towards the foot of the bed with a sleepy expression, "Huh? OH. Sweet, thank you. Could I possibly request a mix of Raspberry and White Tea together as well? My Uncle usually makes that for me when I'm not feeling well. Can you charge to it to my tab or whatever it is you have here?"

The older woman blinks, nose scrunching at the thought of mixing teas together, but nodded with an intrigued light in her eyes when she thought it over. "Yes, I can do that. The food and tea will be on the house, however, as it's something we usually do for costumers that are not feeling well."

That's convenient, she thought. "Really? That's cool."

**«Well… I suppose I can mention that this Hotel IS meant to help those in need; whether they need a place out of the rain, a place to eat for either those who can and can't afford a dinner out, or a bed to lay in. If they are not well, the employees are to do their best to bring them back to health.»**

The woman – 'What is she, a maid?' – smiled and nodded, "Yes, we do our best to make sure no costumer goes without good care and a healthy meal when they are not well. Do you want there to be thick chunks or little bits of chicken?"

"Thick, please."

She nodded once more before leaving with a quick reply of she'll phone her room when the food is done and to make sure she was awake.

That being done, Cassandra buried her head in the pillow once more.

**«You do realize that you woke up because the employee was brooding in by the door, right?»**

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

**«They always know when a costumer is awake, so kind of pointless doing that.»**

What is wrong with these people, watching people until they wake up?!

**«Well… it is probably because there haven't been any** –»

"If you even so much as try and pin it on the fact that I'm a Demigod," Cassandra hissed, a headache now throbbing her temples, "I'mma kick your nonexistent ass!"

The voice cut in sharp, irritation blindingly clear.

**«– thing innovative for the past few decades… now, Cassandra Stephanie Witecoff, because I respect your father, do not get so cocky with me again. I will not be so lenient the next time you show such disrespect.»**

Heaving a sigh, Cassandra gave a heartfelt apology, as well pray to her father for being such a respected god. Saved her hide more than a few times when it comes to the gods. Through the bond she shares with her father, whom all demigods' have and share with their godly parent but never discovers for what it is, she felt his exasperation. She wince, it is going to take a while for that to go away.

**«Do not fret, young Demigod, I am not upset to have your father punish you. No, you and your linage have far too much to worry about than your mere disrespect in the present and the future.»**

The Daughter of Triton froze.

"Do – do you mean my uncle… Percy?" She inquired, her heart pounding, and she could barely hear the voice – the god – reply because her heart was pumping so fast.

**«Ah, yes, yes. The infinite Perseus Achilles Jackson, quite the… achiever, that one. But no, the one that took him for a purpose and that purpose requires him to live – to ****_survive_**** – to see through to combat an even more dangerous opponent.**

**Oh, you are curious as to why I am telling you this?**

**It is quite simple, m'dear, for you are needed as well, to be the domino that will set things into motion, for your uncle will need a push into the direction that will allow the gods' and mankind to survive when the time comes.»**

"… It is too early for this kind of shit to be laid out on me," Cassandra finally said after moments of silence, rolled back into a comfortable position and tried to go back to sleep by focusing on the sounds of the rain falling outside.

The voice stayed quiet, until she just fell asleep.

**«You cannot say you hadn't been warned, young Greek.»**


End file.
